Pokémon in Denmark
|continent= |EP001=January 23, 2000 |AG001=April 11, 2004 |DP001= June 7, 2008 |BW001= March 10, 2012 |XY001= October 26, 2014 |SM001=August 26, 2017 }} The Pokémon anime first reached in January 2000, with the first broadcast of Pokémon - Jeg vælger dig!. In Denmark, Bergsala A/S owns the franchise. Pokémon video games Pokémon games sold in Denmark are in English, and are released at the same time as in the rest of Europe. The only game released in Danish is Pokémon Trading Card Game Online, but only the interface had been translated and the cards themselves remained in English. Events Event Pokémon that were distributed in Denmark included Movie 11 Shaymin in 2009 and Michina Arceus in 2010. Pokémon anime The Pokémon anime is currently being broadcasted on Disney XD (previously known as Fox Kids and later Jetix) and some seasons and episode available on-demand on Netflix and Pokémon TV. It first aired on January 23, 2000. The Who's That Pokémon? segments and the Pokérap were omitted in some airings of the first two seasons because of commercial issues, but they still appeared on the VHS releases. EP105 was the last episode to air before the anime underwent a three-season break on Danish television. It would not return until EP263 aired in late 2003, leaving no explanation as to why the episodes in-between where never aired. Therefore, only the last 12 episodes of the Johto saga aired on Danish television. Much of the cast had been replaced, meaning that some recurring characters had gotten new voices, such as , , and . The began airing on April 11, 2004. However, it moved from Pokémon: Advanced Battle to Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl, with Pokémon: Battle Frontier not airing until after Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl. The aired on June 7, 2008; the aired on March 10, 2012; the aired on October 26, 2014; and the aired on August 26, 2017. Movies The first three movies were released in theaters and later on home video, with their respective Pikachu shorts. Later on, the fourth was released on DVD and VHS, however, unlike with the previous movies, the Pikachu short was not dubbed in Danish. Movies five, six, and seven would later be released on DVD simultaneously, but did not include their Pikachu shorts. Movies eight and nine were skipped without being either released nor dubbed in Danish and several years would pass before new movies made it to Denmark. The tenth and eleventh movies premiered on Jetix Scandinavia. These were later made available on home video for a contest with 10 copies of each being given away, limiting their homevideo availability at the time. Movie twelve premiered on Disney XD the following year. The thirteenth movie was released on DVD followed by movie ten through twelve later that year. The fourteenth movie pair premiered on Disney XD August 18 (Black) and August 19 (White), 2012. Cast and crew The Danish version was originally dubbed by Dubberman AS, but as TV2 stopped airing Pokémon, the series was, like most other international dubs, dubbed by SDI Media. It is known that Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias was translated by Dorte Langberg, and that Jirachi: Wish Maker and Destiny Deoxys were translated by Thomas Maintz. Subtitles of voice actors and translators on Disney XD also reveal that Mathias Klenske translates Black & White himself. Music Danish versions of Pokémon 2.B.A. Master and Pokémon 3: The Ultimate Soundtrack were released in Denmark under the titles Pokémon and Pokémon 3: Det Ultimative Soundtrack, respectively. Pokémon manga No Pokémon manga has been released in Denmark. Pokémon Trading Card Game In Denmark, the Pokémon Trading Card Game is distributed by Bergsala Enigma. The card text is not translated into Danish. Pokémon and grammar Since the games haven't been localized in Danish, the only official source of how to properly conjugate words from the Pokémon universe is the anime. In the early days, it was inconsistent whether or not the singular definite of Pokémon was to be conjugated as Pokémoner or Pokémon, although later on, Pokémon became the standard. This goes for the names of the different Pokémon as well. The grammatical genders of both the word Pokémon and all the Pokémon are by default common. Pokémon merchandise A Danish version of Pokémon Official Magazine is released monthly in Denmark under the title Pokémon Officielt Magasin, counting over 40 issues. It was first released February 5, 2007. The official abbreviation is POM. Community PokeTeam is a Danish website that finds Pokémon related news items and translate them into Danish. After the official Danish Pokémon forum closed, many fans have turned to PokeTeam. Since 2013 a new version of Poketeam has been under construction following the closing of the old site. In 2009, like Germany, Italy, Sweden, and the Netherlands, Denmark held a Pokémon Day 2009. It was a small event which included a download of , a drawing contest, and a screening of the Danish dub of The Rise of Darkrai. In 2015, a new Danish Pokémon community named PokeMania was launched. It is an interactive website with a forum. The layout of the website has similarities with the old version of PokeTeam. However, PokeMania does not focus on information about Pokémon as PokeTeam did. Though, it communicates about Pokémon news in Danish. On the February 18th, 2017, a sponsored Pokémon GO event was held at Fisketorvet Copenhagen Mall where Lure Modules was added to the two PokéStops in the mall all day. Free Pikachu caps was given to the first 1,500 players who arrived, a contest where players could win goodiebags was held, and the mall made a stage where people could meet Eiqu Miller, YouTuber and rapper, who have made several Pokémon GO videos. Trivia * In the Danish versions of the opening themes prior to Unbeatable, all lyrics referencing the season titles are replaced. * The continuity of the anime dub is very inconsistent between seasons. In the first seasons (1-2 & 5-8), attack names, Pokémon types and Pokédex species are translated. (For example, is translated into ). However, in the later seasons, attack names are not translated. In the Black & White seasons, neither attack names nor Pokédex are translated. Other words such as badges and gyms have changed from Danish to English or simply just gotten a new word. * Even though the games have never been translated into Danish, older fans often refer to the main series games of the first two generations with literal translation of their names, for instance, fans call Pokémon Red Version Pokémon Rød, Pokémon Yellow Version Pokémon Gul and Pokémon Gold Version Pokémon Guld. * In Address Unown! is called Ukendt, which is the Danish word for unknown. * In Challenge of the Samurai is called Puppe, which is the Danish word for cocoon. * The seasons The Johto Journeys, Johto League Champions along with 53 Master Quest episodes (including the banned EP250) were never aired in Denmark. Charizard Chills was the last episode dubbed in Danish prior to Address Unown!. Related articles *List of Danish Pokémon themes *List of Danish Pokémon home video releases *List of Danish Pokémon Official Magazine issues External links *The official Danish Pokémon website (minisite) *Pokémon at Nintendo.dk *Viaplay *A Danish Pokémon Community (PokeTeam) *A Danish Pokémon Community (PokeMania) it:Pokémon in Danimarca